Of Spells, Immortality and Endless Bickering
by bellybilbil
Summary: What would happen if Caroline is the doppelganger instead of Elena and Elena is the witch instead of Bonnie? As for the two Salvatores... they're still Damon and Stefan. DELENA


Of Spells, Immortality and Endless Bickering

Pairings: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries and anything associated with it.

A/N: For the sake of this story… Elena is the witch, which means she has Bonnie's role. Caroline takes Elena's place, which means she is doppelganger. And the Salvatore brothers… are still the Salvatore brothers.

But Damon isn't in love with Caroline unlike how he's in love with Elena in the real scheme of things

Enjoy! Hope I don't confuse you!

o-o-o-o-o

"We don't have forever." A beat passed. "Scratch that. You have forever. Most of us don't."

"Patience is a virtue, Sabrina…"

"There you go stereotyping witches as Sabrina The Teenage Witch! I don't call you Edward! Can you at least be a little bit more original?"

"Why would I? The nickname pisses you off so it's perfect."

"Jerk."

"Thank you."

"GUYS!" Stefan yelled, making a face at the bickering pair, before he sat down on one of the sofas in the living room. "More important things to think about here!"

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, leaning against her boyfriend. "If I hadn't known better, I'd say the two of you are in love. Like what they say… The more you hate, the more you love."

Elena glared at her best friend. "Caroline Forbes, seriously. I don't want any nightmares."

"Nightmares? Kitten, I can give you the best dreams you could ever imagine." Damon smirked at her.

"Guys!" Stefan glared warily at the witch and the only other vampire in the room. "Snap out of it! We need to figure this out!"

"There's really not much we need to figure out, Stef. The oldest vampire on the face of this Earth, Klaus, is after your girlfriend because of some prophecy. To complicate things even more, there's a vampire running around town who looks exactly like her. To top it all off, we were both once upon a time in love with her." The jet black haired man sank gracefully on the black leather sofa across where the couple sat. "That's pretty easy to figure out, isn't it?"

Elena groaned, wishing her witchcraft powers were strong enough to match Damon's vampire abilities. He really needed to shut up. "Well, thank you Captain Obvious for not telling us anything we all don't know."

"'Lena, is it possible for you to find another way to kill Klaus?" Caroline asked her best friend before Damon could make another comeback.

"Care, I still have to research." She smiled apologetically as she sat herself on the chair farthest from Damon. "I'll go to my ancestor's house after this. I might be able to find the answer in one of the books there."

Stefan paused in thought. "You can do that. Damon, it's best you go with her."

He was off his seat in an instant "Why do I have to go with her?"

"Stef, I need to concentrate. That's impossible if he comes with me." Elena sent Stefan a pleading look.

Damon had to smirk at that. "Of course you wouldn't be able to concentrate well. You'd be too busy drooling because of me."

"You wish!" The brunette snorted.

"Damon Salvatore, say one more thing and I'll make 'Lena put some curse on you. Elena Gilbert, you really have no choice so just deal with it." Stefan sighed exasperatedly. "We know that Klaus is unpredictable. We can't risk anything especially anyone's life. We can't waste time."

o-o-o-o-o

"Can't you just shut up for a while?" Elena was more than tempted to throw the book in her hand at his head but she knew it was pointless considering that he would _always_ catch it because of his vampire speed and accuracy. "I know my ancestor's house isn't as clean and elegant as yours… It was burned for pete's sake. You already made your point, Salvatore, so quit complaining."

"When I was born, I was given the name Damon. The purpose of a name is for it to be used when addressing somebody. My name is Damon. I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to use it." Damon eyed the books that she stacked into piles earlier warily, knowing that more books equated to longer time in the old library. "Just don't mind me, 'Lena. Just… go play hide and seek with what you're looking for."

The brunette marched over to where he stood, thrusting the book into his hands. "We'd get over this quicker if you actually _read_ too. It's not that–"

A scream escaped her lips as she suddenly found herself being pushed behind Damon in such inhumane speed. Blinking rapidly, she realized that although it seemed like he was just merely standing before her, she could feel a lot of tension radiating from him. But even before she could ask him what the problem was, he took a step back closer to her as if he was trying to shield her from something.

"I think you should come out. His tone held a whole lot of threatening and danger. "It's a bit pointless to hide when you've been found."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked in a whisper; her eyes darting all over the library.

He squared his shoulders. "Just get your witchy powers ready."

"I don't expect anything less from you, Damon Salvatore." A voice spoke from a nearby distance just as she was about to open her mouth. "Your instincts are very sharp indeed."

In a blink of an eye, a man stood in the doorway that separated that hall from the library they were in. He was about Damon's height but he didn't look anything American at all. He had sandy blonde hair, a medium built and a sadistic smile on his face. To her, he almost looked very European.

"I don't know who you are but there are two things I'm sure of." Damon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You work for Klaus and you're not from here."

"You're very smart and observant too." The stranger, undoubtedly a vampire, said in pure amusement. "You're right… I'm not from here. But who I am isn't important…"

He took a side step, intentionally blocking the woman behind him from view. "If you're here to unsuccessfully attempt to kill Caroline, she's not here. I promise you. So you can run off to your master, be a good dog and tell him that you couldn't find the stick he asked you to catch."

"I'm not here to kill Caroline Forbes… Master made it clear that he will be the one to kill her." The foreigner vampire walked a couple of steps into the library.

Damon clenched his jaw. "Then why are you here?"

"To get the witch."

Out of fear, Elena gripped the sides of Damon's leather jacket. He seemed to sense it, spreading his arms protectively at his sides. Neither of them knew just how strong the other vampire was but was still surely a threat regardless of strength.

"The witch is needed for the prophecy to be completed." The blonde vampire emphasized; a dark look crossing his face. "For Caroline to be vulnerable and ultimately be killed, the witch has to be taken to Klaus."

"If you even go as far as to touch a strand of her hair, I will kill you." Damon bared his fangs; his handsome face shifting.

His fans appeared as well as he smirked confidently. "Not if I kill you first."

"Elena, run!" Damon yelled out, pushing her with his strength; the brunette getting caught harshly by a nearby couch. "Run! RUN! Don't think about me!"

Before she could react to being flung at a couch, her eyes widened as Damon was violently thrown to the wall by the enemy; the collision causing a massive dent on the wooden panels. The European looking vampire wasted no time, wrapping a hand around Damon's neck to choke him and pin him in place.

"Damon!" Elena screamed, racking her brain for some way that could save him. Damon coughed, trying to pry the fingers around his neck but was unsuccessful.

Hurriedly getting on her feet, she mentally chanted a spell that she learned only recently. Quite frankly, she learned the spell to use against Damon when she deemed fit. It seemed ironic to her how she was going to use it to save his life. A look of complete satisfaction crossed her face when the enemy screamed in pain, loosening his grip on Damon. Her spell was working and she was sure that his head was pounding mercilessly by now. Damon fell to the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"You little bitch." The blonde vampire snorted at her, knowing that the pain in his head was her fault. Fighting against the pain, he gripped Damon's throat tightly and pinned him against the wall before taking a long piece of wood from the panels. A snarl escaped Damon's lips as the stake was stabbed on his right shoulder before it was pulled right out. Aiming the stake at Damon's heart, he growled. "Stop that or I'll kill him."

Despite the protest in Damon's eyes, Elena dropped the spell. "It's me you want, right? Leave Damon alone."

"Y-You idiot…" Damon managed to say in between his coughing, having fallen to the floor again.

Another scream escaped her lips as the foreigner vampire suddenly appeared before her. His hand was soon around her neck but for some reason, he dropped his hold on her. Instead, he spun her around so that she was facing a struggling and bleeding Damon. Before Damon could even attempt to do anything, the bloody stake was now aimed at her heart.

"If either of you attempts to do something, the witch dies right here, right now." The blonde vampire threatened.

Much to his surprise, Damon smirked. Standing on his feet, his wound visibly vanished. "You really don't know who you're trying to kill."

The blonde vampire realized that his body was frozen in place no matter how he tried to move it. Elena effortlessly loosened his grip on her neck, careful not to break the chanting of the spell in her mind. Damon headed over to them, grinning at her as he did so. She moved to the side to watch as the stake that was supposed to pierce her heart was plunged into the enemy's thanks to one Damon Salvatore.

"I told you I'll kill you."

o-o-o-o-o

Elena was now back in the comforts of her bedroom, feeling dead tired especially after everything that happened that day. A groan escaped her lips as she entered her bathroom, recalling the day's events. But it seemed like there was only one thing she could think about. The memory of how Damon told her to run and leave him behind played itself over and over again in her mind. He wanted to save her. That was very un-Damon Salvatore like. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she brushed her teeth.

"Do you have trouble following instructions?"

Elena nearly slid in surprise as she stepped out of the bathroom; a hand flying up to her chest. "Holy… How the hell did you get in here?"

Damon nodded to her open window. "There."

"Don't lecture me about following directions because…"The brunette smiled smugly. "I saved your life."

"I could've handled it well on my own." He rolled her eyes, seating himself on her bed. "But thank you."

"Did you just say thank you?" Elena couldn't believe her ears.

The icy blue eyed man made a face at her. "I don't like repeating myself."

As much as she felt like bullying him about it, she stopped herself. There was something different about him. "Why are you here? Is it to argue with me?"

"I wouldn't mind." He smiled although his tone was serious. "With all honesty, I don't know why I'm here. You crossed my mind and then voila. Here I am."

"You were… thinking about me?" The Elena asked hesitantly, sitting down beside him. His frankness was really very honest. "But I thought you can't stand me."

"I can't stand you on a normal basis." His spoke in a whisper. "But all I could think about was how that son of a bitch had the stake aimed at your heart."

Elena wasn't so sure what to say anymore. It wasn't like she wanted to say anything at all. For the first time, she saw something that she thought she'd never see in him. Damon Salvatore was still human. She could see that he genuinely worried and cared for her.

"You're going soft, Salvatore."

He turned his head to eye her warily. "Will it kill you to call me Damon?"

It clearly bothered him more than he would be ever willing to admit. "If that's what you want… Damon."

"I-I… Uh…" Damon mentally smacked himself for stuttering like that. "Thanks."

She smiled softly. "Thanks for trying to save my life."

With that, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his smooth his cheek. Damon sat on her bed very much like a stone; a multitude of emotions crossing his face. When she pulled away, he turned to finally face her. His gaze locked with her as the vampire and the witch silently wondered how it would be like to kiss the other's lips.

And before they knew it, they were kissing.


End file.
